Lost Memories & A Fake Life
by Anni101
Summary: Ayano Hoshi is an intelligent Shinobi who hates everyone and picks fights but deep down she cares for others, after 9 years of training she comes back to Konoha. Getting to know everyone she starts getting these horrible images in her mind making her remembering a horrible past along with her childhood friend. Will she or will she not remember her past? Well you'll see soon enough
1. Prologue: Ayano Hoshi

Prologue:

Ayano Hoshi

Ayano Hoshi is a girl version of Sasuke Uchiha she's very skilled, good looks, and is very smart you'd think Ayano and Sasuke would get along but they hate each other, fight, and tried to kill one another at moments but failed, they are equally matched but both of them think they're better than one another. She has long black hair that's always tied into a ponytail or different types of braids and she never lets anybody see her with her hair down. She has these purple eyes that turn blue at certain moments, Kakashi Hatake known as the "Copy Ninja" refers to Ayano as his niece which means he's Ayano's Uncle but not in blood. Kakashi and Ayano's father known as Mizuki were really good friends actually more like really good brothers although Kakashi isn't really Mizuki's brother in blood, when Mizuki and Kakashi were young Mizuki's father were really good friends with Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake known as "Konoha's White Fang" but after falling a disgrace by letting his students die he then felt like he had no reason to live so he killed himself. Mizuki's father, Subaru took in Kakashi as his step son leading to him being Ayano's Uncle. Ayano is the only one of her kind besides her parents and older sister, The Star People also known as the Hoshi Clan. Her mother belonged to the Hoshi Clan while her father belonged to the Uchiha Clan. Discovering she mostly has her mother's inheritance at the age of 5 they discover she can use Sharingan. The Sharingan can be described by red eyes with black markings on it. The Sharingan is a very extreme powerful use in the Uchiha Clan because it allows it to track things going very fast and also sees through Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu attacks. If the Sharingan is perfected, it allows you to cast illusions to confuse your opponents. Ayano will get mad easily and is a delinquent but will take things seriously she almost never smiles only if she is making front of you because of your lack of skill but other than that she mostly frowns, it is rare to see her smile or cry or to even show her emotions to anyone she likes to keep to herself and likes to do stuff her way.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Comer

Prologue:

Ayano Hoshi

Ayano Hoshi is a girl version of Sasuke Uchiha she's very skilled, good looks, and is very smart you'd think Ayano and Sasuke would get along but they hate each other, fight, and tried to kill one another at moments but failed, they are equally matched but both of them think they're better than one another. She has long black hair that's always tied into a ponytail or different types of braids and she never lets anybody see her with her hair down. She has these purple eyes that turn blue at certain moments, Kakashi Hatake known as the "Copy Ninja" refers to Ayano as his niece which means he's Ayano's Uncle but not in blood. Kakashi and Ayano's father known as Mizuki were really good friends actually more like really good brothers although Kakashi isn't really Mizuki's brother in blood, when Mizuki and Kakashi were young Mizuki's father were really good friends with Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake known as "Konoha's White Fang" but after falling a disgrace by letting his students die he then felt like he had no reason to live so he killed himself. Mizuki's father, Subaru took in Kakashi as his step son leading to him being Ayano's Uncle. Ayano is the only one of her kind besides her parents and older sister, The Star People also known as the Hoshi Clan. Her mother belonged to the Hoshi Clan while her father belonged to the Uchiha Clan. Discovering she mostly has her mother's inheritance at the age of 5 they discover she can use Sharingan. The Sharingan can be described by red eyes with black markings on it. The Sharingan is a very extreme powerful use in the Uchiha Clan because it allows it to track things going very fast and also sees through Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu attacks. If the Sharingan is perfected, it allows you to cast illusions to confuse your opponents. Ayano will get mad easily and is a delinquent but will take things seriously she almost never smiles only if she is making front of you because of your lack of skill but other than that she mostly frowns, it is rare to see her smile or cry or to even show her emotions to anyone she likes to keep to herself and likes to do stuff her way.

Chapter 1

A New Comer

Ayano

I was walking towards the front gate of the Leaf Village as I entered there were men dressed in green pocket vests with a Hitai-ate known as a forehead band, one had a black ponytail and the other had red hair. I noticed the shape of a leaf on the forehead band known as the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure as I continued walking passed them they seem to have notice me passing by, "Excuse me young lady where do you think you're going?" said the man with the black ponytail, I continued walking ignoring him. They suddenly both ran in front of me and asked me the same question "excuse me young lady where do you think you're going?" said the man with the ponytail frustration in his voice "I'm just passing through is that a problem?!" I replied back inpatient "look I don't have time for this so GET OUT OF MY WAY!"I shouted furiously, I flash stepped ahead of them and continued walking without any problems.

~In the Ninja Academy~

All the students from the Ninja Academy had graduated and are now full-fledged Shinobi. As Iruka explained the next step he made groups for all the young Shinobi. "Okay from this day forward you are now all full-fledged Shinobi, but among the ranks of the Shinobi you are the lowest you will have really hard challenges ahead of you on your journey of becoming stronger and higher ranked. The next step is the assignment of official duties to all of you of our Village. We will begin by dividing all of you into a three-man cell. Each of the groups will be supervised by a Jonin a more senior Ninja who will guide and coach you through your missions. I made the selections so that each of your abilities would be equal. "Iruka said as he looked at his board to call out which Cell they would be in. The young Shinobis' were very disappointed. Sasuke Uchiha thinking it would be a problem _"Three man cells? Sounds like two too many…" _while the female Shinobi is thinking about her love for Sasuke _"It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!_ Naruto hopes he will be teamed up with Sakura so long as he isn't teamed up with Sasuke _"So long as I'm partnered with Sakura… I'll take anybody else… except Sasuke!" _as Iruka read his list it was now down to Cell Number Seven "Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto" as Naruto jumped up in joy being partnered with Sakura, the young female ninja pouted. "And Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said as Sakura jumped up in joy and Naruto pouted. Complaining about being partnered with Sasuke, Naruto shouted out loud to Master Iruka "Master Iruka! Why did you team me up with an excellent ninja like myself with this loser…!" said Naruto as he pointed towards Naruto. "Out of 27 of you Sasuke has the best grades in this class and Naruto you have the lowest so it would be best if I put the both of you together so it will balance your equal strengths that is the idea!" explained Iruka while Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Better not slow me down… loser" Sasuke said to Naruto "Why You!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto enough you idiot stop being mean to Sasuke!" Sakura demanded as she punched Naruto in the head. "They'll get along" Iruka thought. "Later this afternoon I'll introduce you to your instructor but for now you're dismissed!" Iruka said as the young Shinobi dashed out of the classroom.

~Back to Ayano~

I walked to the Ninja Academy since that's where I was suppose to go to meet my wanna-be Uncle, I watched as the students at the academy talked and gesture to one another. I decided to lie down on the branch of a tree since I was going to be here for awhile. Closing my eyes I decided to take a nap until everyone went inside. I listened to the students as they talked and gossiped "Hey did you see she just…""OH My God I can't believe it finally happened were real Shinobi!""She is such a showoff""Look at him he looks cute with it on" I thought _what a bunch of loser wanna-be Shinobi they have no idea what they're getting themselves into_. It's been at least hour making the students having to go back inside. "Well that's my queue, I better go to the place he told me too wait" I jumped off the tree landing on my two feet and flashed stepped to where I was suppose to meet my team.

~At Ninja Academy~

Everybody had already met they're instructor and the only ones left were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura "Ugh! When is he going to be here" Naruto complained as he sat on top of the desks

"Shut up Naruto! Stop complaining!" Sakura demanded

"Heh, Heh I'm going to teach him a lesson" Naruto grabbed a stool and placed an eraser that was full of chalk on the door that was opened a little so it held the eraser on top. Minutes later the instructor had opened the door making the eraser fall on top of his head, Naruto laughed "Ah ha you fell for it!" A laughing Naruto was on the floor while Sakura tried to apologize but in her inner conscious she was laughing.

"So this is our elite Shinobi leader seems useless to me…" Sasuke said to himself. The elite Shinobi smiled and said "Hmm… How should I put this" he thought "Based on my first impression of you I'll have to say…" they listened "I Hate You" they all felt doomed as the elite Shinobi smiled.

~At a Random Building~

The elite Shinobi sat down on the railing as the young Shinobi sat down on the stair's steps. "So how bout we start with this… by introducing yourselves" the elite Shinobi explained

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"Well you know the usual like what's your name, what you like, your hobbies, stuff like that" he explained

"Come on master help us out here show us how it's done." Naruto insisted

"Oh… Me? Okay… um…My name is Hatake Kakashi I'm a person who doesn't want to talk about his likes or dislikes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams are none of your business." He introduced himself

"Wow he said a lot" Sakura sarcasm

"Yeah all he said was his name" Naruto added on

"Okay now you start. Um… how bout you on the right, the blonde one" Kakashi pointed

"Oh…me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant cup ramen! What I really like is when master Iruka takes me out to Ramen at Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I don't like is having to for 3 minutes after pouring in the boiling water and wait for it to be ready. My dream is to one day be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge me at last." Naruto said, _wow hasn't he turned out interesting_ thought Kakashi. "My hobbies are practically jokes and pranks I guess"

"Okay now next." Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I hate but I don't see that it matters. There is nothing I do like, it seems pointless talking about "dreams"… that's just a word…but what I do have is determination. I plan on revising my clan and there's someone I have sworn….To kill." Sasuke said

"Now you" Kakashi pointed to Sakura

"Oh hi my name is Haruno Sakura, I like well I like a boy…uh… let's move on to my uh… dreams" Sakura squealed as soon as Kakashi was done the young Shinobi's thought they were done but then Kakashi had pointed up towards the tree behind them.

"Now finally you up there" Kakashi said as the young Shinobi turned their heads up towards the tree. They were surprised they had thought it was a three cell man not four. Up in that tree there was a young girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail with purple eyes and it was Ayano.

"Ugh! Fine" Ayano said as she sat up "The names Hoshi Ayano, I like training and fighting I dislike people who try too hard and are wanna-be Shinobi like you" Ayano pointed to Sakura "My dreams well I don't wanna tell you that because it's none of your business and my hobbies are well training and training" Ayano laid back down as the other Shinobi we speechless.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto suddenly blurted out

"I just told you my name…idiot!" Ayano replied

"You!" Naruto got up but Ayano had flash stepped towards him knocking him to the floor

"What about me? Have something to say?" Ayano said as she held Naruto down to the ground by her foot smirking.

"Ayano that's enough now calm down" Kakashi said

"Pff… what a loser didn't even put up a fight" Ayano let go of Naruto and turned around back to the tree, Naruto was about to punch Ayano from behind but she turned around and grabbed his fist before he even landed and twisted it making him scream in pain.

"Okay I give up, I give up!" he shouted

"I thought you wanted to become Hokage?" Ayano asked

"I-I do" Naruto shouted

"Then act like it instead of being a coward about it fight back you dunce!" Ayano let go of Naruto once again and flash stepped on the branch of the tree.

"Wow" Sakura mange to say as Sasuke just starred at Ayano who was resting on the tree.

"Okay… Now training starts tomorrow… we'll be doing survival exercises" Kakashi said as Sakura was about to say something

"What but that's what we learned in our school days so why would that be our mission?"

"Oh I mean you're going to try to survive against me it isn't like your everyday training"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked Kakashi started laughing

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"Well if I tell you then you'll start chickening out" he smiled

"Chicken out?" Naruto questioned

"Of the 27 members of your graduate class, only 9 of you will actually be accepted as junior level Shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Kakashi explained everything got quiet

"Ah ha see ya are already chickening out!" Kakashi laughed

"But what about the graduation test then?" Naruto asked

"Oh that was just to lose the hopeless one's who didn't have the potential that's all" Kakashi replied.

"Say what!?" Naruto blurted

"Now the test will be tomorrow oh and don't eat if you don't want to throw up a lot" Kakashi said then disappeared

"HA! This is going to be easy" Ayano said as she jumped down from the tree

"So where did you come from if we've never seen you in school?" Naruto asked

"Yeah how is it that you're here? Did you have to take the test to graduate?" Sakura added

"No I was above all that school stuff I was away for 9 years of training none stop and I'm more advance than you that's why I said this would be easy" Ayano answered as she leaned to one side

"What?!" Naruto blurted "you're lying if you were so advance then you wouldn't be here with us"

"That's because I barely came back from my training so I got my headband and is now here to pass this thing so I can go ahead and take the Chunin Exam so I could be a higher rank that's why I'm here…gosh ya ask a lot of questions" Ayano said as she jumped off the railing and walked down the walls of the building with her feet all the way to the ground

"What the-"Naruto said as he saw her fall to the ground "how did she do that?"

"I have no idea what do you think Sasuke….Sasuke?" Sakura turned around and found out that Sasuke wasn't there.

~Ayano~

"Well I guess I'll go to sleep now" I said as I pulled the covers over me "Those idiots don't know what they're doing" I laughed as I close my eyes and fell asleep. Thinking to myself _I'll A's that test._ I laughed.


End file.
